Discografia
2 COOL 4 SKOOL (2013) O grupo debutou como Bangtan Boys oficialmente no dia 13 de junho de 2013 com o videoclipe de'' ''''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBG5L7UsUxA No More Dream]'' . Juntamente com o videoclipe, também foi lançando o single álbum ''2 COOL 4 SKOOL''. Em 16 de julho foi lançado o videoclipe para a música [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqhWHy0rrtM ''We Are Bulletproof Pt.2''.] ''' A Big Hit Entertainment anunciou em 7 de março (2014), que BTS irá lançar seu álbum single de estréia japonesa, composta das versões japonesas de suas canções atuais. O álbum, ''2 Cool 4 Skool'', foi lançado em 23 de abril (2014); seu primeiro single foi uma versão japonesa de ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3n6wMdqnhk No More Dream]'' . 2 COOL 4 SKOOL.jpg 2 COOL 4 SKOOL tracklist.jpg Mini Album: O!RUL8,2? (2013) Lançado em 11 de Setembro, foi promovido através do single ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmgxPLLLyVo N.O].'' O!RUL8,2.png O!RUL8,2 tracklist.jpg Mini Album: SKOOL LUV AFFAIR (2014) O segundo mini-álbum, intitulado ''Skool Luv Affair'', foi lançado em 12 de fevereiro e é composto por 10 faixas, incluindo os singles ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8MfJg68oCs Boy in Luv ]'' e [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTcKkcyS410 ''Just One Day''] . O álbum ''Wake Up'' foi lançado oficialmente no Japão no dia 4 de junho, marcando o debut do grupo no país. BTS continuou a promover no Japão, lançando seu primeiro álbum de estúdio japonês, [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wake_Up_(BTS_album) Wake Up], em 24 de dezembro Este álbum não só incluiu versões japonesas de suas canções, mas também as suas primeiras faixas originais em japonês: ''Wake Up'' e ''The Stars''. SKOOL LUV AFFAIR.jpg SKOOL LUV AFFAIR tracklist.jpg DARK & WILD (2014) No dia 20 de agosto, BTS lançou seu primeiro álbum, ''Dark & Wild''. Dele, foram promovidas as músicas ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bagj78IQ3l0 Danger]'' e ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQmpVHUi-0A War of Hormone]'' . Em 19 de agosto, BTS lançou seu vídeo da música para seu retorno single, ''Danger'' do seu primeiro álbum, ''Dark & Wild'' que vendeu mais de 109,098 cópias. Eles fizeram um retorno com ''War of Hormone'' (호르몬 전쟁), uma faixa de Dark & Wild. O seu vídeo da música foi lançado em 21 de outubro de 2014. BTS, em seguida, realizou sua primeira turnê, 2014 BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet, ao longo de outubro, novembro e dezembro. Eles visitaram a Coreia, Filipinas, Singapura, Japão, Tailândia e Malásia. DARK & WILD.jpg DARK & WILD tracklist.jpg THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE (2015) O terceiro mini-álbum, ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life pt.1'' foi lançado em 29 de Abril após vários teasers serem liberados na página oficial do grupo, incluindo vídeos e fotos dos membros. O mini-álbum é composto de nove faixas, incluindo o single ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMdTd9e-LEI I Need U]'' e rapidamente atingiu o primeiro lugar em diversos charts de música digital. Em 5 de maio, a música ''I Need U'' foi #1 no programa da SBS MTV, The Show; o primeiro "''number one''" do grupo. Dois dias depois, a canção também alcançou o primeiro lugar no programa [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/M!_Countdown M! Countdown]. O grupo lançaria a segunda parte do mini-álbum em outubro, mas o comeback acabou sendo adiado para novembro. O mini-álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life pt.2'' é a continuação do álbum anterior, e foi lançada oficialmente em 30 de novembro, contendo nove faixas e incluindo o single ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wn85Ge22FQ Run]'' . Em 4 de junho, BTS lançou seu quarto single japonês, ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTG6nxwdhyA For You]'' , para comemorar seu primeiro aniversário de sua estréia japonesa, com o seu vídeo da música lançado no mesmo dia. O single chegou ao topo no gráfico diário do Oricon, vendendo mais de 42,611 cópias no seu primeiro dia. BTS lançou seu vídeoclipe para o seu acompanhamento single, ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM Dope]'' , do álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life pt.1'', recebendo 1.000.000 visualizações em menos de 15 horas. Dope subiu para o seu pico no número 3 no Quadro Digital Mundial da Billboard apesar de ter sido lançado dois meses antes. A turnê do grupo mundial 2015 ''Live Trilogy Episode: The Red Bullet'', continuou com paradas na Malásia, América Latina, Austrália, Estados Unidos, e terminou em Hong Kong em 29 de agosto. BTS era uma parte da turnê 2015 Summer Sonic Festival, no Japão, a realização em 15 de agosto em Tóquio QVC Marinha Campo e no dia 16, em Osaka. Em 8 de setembro, foi anunciado que a BTS voltaria com o álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life pt.2'' em 30 de novembro. Eles também realizaram uma turnê de três dias, ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: On Stage'' a partir de 27 de novembro a 29, onde apresentou a sua faixa-título, ''Run''. A banda lançou a versão japonesa do ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYAcYSmaLoc I Need U]'' como seu quinto single japonês em 8 de dezembro. No dia 06 de setembro de 2016 foi lançado o álbum YOUTH, com músicas na versão japonesa do grupo, contendo 13 faixas e ainda fazendo referências à trilogia The Most Beautiful Moments in Life. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE PT.1.jpg THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE PT.1 tracklist.jpg THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE PT.2.jpg THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE PT.2 tracklist.jpg THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE: YOUNG FOREVER (2016) No dia 19 de abril foi lançado o videoclipe ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBj4y9Zibao Epilogue: Young Forever]'' , no qual faria parte da última trilogia de ''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life'', que no dia 2 de maio foi lançada como ''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever'' (pt.3). O mini-álbum conta com remix de ''I Need U'', versões de ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjVPkEORHRY Butterfly]'' e ''Run'', versão completa de ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6Wl6M45saY Love Is Not Over]'' e ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fnXoyn9_tA House Of Cards]'' além de dois novos singles, ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALj5MKjy2BU Fire]'' e ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZjt_sA2eso Save Me]'' . O comeback foi realizado em Maio junto com as promoções, onde performaram os dois novos singles. O single ''Fire'' ganhou 3 prêmios consecutivos. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE FOREVER YOUNG.jpg THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE FOREVER YOUNG tracklist.jpg SUGA'S MIXTAPE: AGUST D (2016) Em 15 de agosto, o membro Suga lançou seu primeiro mixtape sob o nome'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y_Eiyg4bfk Agust D]'' , juntamente com um videoclipe de sua canção do mesmo nome. Alguns dias após o lançamento do primeiro MV do seu mixtape, lançou outro videoclip chamado ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Zgc12yL5ss Give it to me]''. AGUST D.jpg WINGS (2016) No dia 4 de setembro de 2016, a [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Hit_Entertainment Big Hit] compartilhou o primeiro [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curta-metragem curta-metragem] da série intitulada ''WINGS ''o qual foi confirmado ser um teaser sobre o conceito para o próximo álbum do grupo. Todos os curtas-metragem foram estrelados individualmente por cada membro do BTS. A narração de todos os vídeos foi feita por Rap Monster, usando trechos do livro [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demian Demian] de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermann_Hesse Hermann Hesse], cujo livro houve grande procura e interesse pelo público, após ser descoberto a conexão entre o livro e os curtas misteriosos. Fãs de todo o globo se juntaram para divulgar e criarem teorias dos curtas, fazendo assim, todos os curtas disponibilizados se tornarem assuntos mais comentados no [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitter Twitter] mundialmente por mais de uma hora em primeiro lugar nos ''[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trending_topics trending topics]''. A equipe envolvida nos curtas-metragens foram creditadas devidamente em todos os vídeos, sendo eles, YongSeok Choi, [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diretor_de_cinema diretor] da empresa ''Lumpens Film Works'', os diretores assistentes, Wonju Lee e Edie Ko (também da Lumpens), Nuri Jeong, Jihye Yoon. HyunWoo Nam e Moonyoung Lee, diretor de fotografia e diretor de arte respectivamente. Yoseop Park, encarregado de efeitos especiais. A história original foi creditada a Linn Choi. A empresa Lumpens e o diretor de fotografia, HyunWoo Nam, já tinham trabalhado anteriormente com o grupo em outros trabalhos durante a divulgação de ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life.'' No dia 10 de Outubro de 2016, o grupo lançou seu segundo álbum de estúdio, nomeado [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wings_(%C3%A1lbum_de_Bangtan_Boys) Wings], para download digital mundial e em formato físico no mercado interno, com a faixa-título ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmE9f-TEutc Blood Sweat & Tears]'' sendo o primeiro single do álbum. O álbum contou com faixas solos de cada integrante, e também duas faixas exclusivamente para a ''rapper line'' e outra para a ''vocal line'', sendo elas respectivamente, ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoZjb__wFZ4 Cypher Pt. 4]'' e ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=magHa_IDb1s Lost] .'' O álbum teve um ótimo desempenho comercial e recepção, em consequência disso, eles ganharam diversos prêmios em programas musicais, foram nomeados em importantes premiações e quebraram recordes. As pré-vendas para o álbum que começaram no dia 28 de setembro, atingiram mais de 500.000 cópias na primeira semana. Em sua estreia o álbum assumiu primeiro lugar no [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/ITunes iTunes] em diversos lugares do mundo. O videoclipe de ''Blood Sweat & Tears'' quebrou o recorde de videoclipe da categoria K-Pop mais visto em 24 horas, com mais de 6,3 milhões de acessos em um único dia, conquistou a marca inédita de 10 milhões de vizualizações em 48 horas, e se tornou o primeiro videoclipe de K-pop a conquistar a marca de 30 milhões de visualizações em apenas 15 dias. WINGS recebeu grande destaque internacional, o que resultou em seu recorde na [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], ficando na vigésima sexta posição entre os 200 álbuns mais populares dos Estados Unidoschegando a se classificar em primeiro lugar após sua estreia, fazendo história na música coreana. WINGS.jpg WINGS tracklist.jpg '''PARA A PROMOÇÃO DO ÁLBUM, FORAM LANÇADOS ''SHORT FILMS'' (CURTA-METRSGENS) NA INTENÇÃO DE DIVULGAR E INTRODUZIR O ''WINGS''. SEGUE À ESQUERDA A LISTA (NA ORDEM) DESSES SHORT FILMS.'''